Super Smash Stadium
by The SSS Superpowers
Summary: Stadium Matches retold for your entertainment, with some quirkiness on the side. 8 years running. All full matches can be found at at the SSS website in our profile.
1. Match 001

**The question:** What's the best N64 game ever, Super Mario 64 or Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time?

**The Arena: **Hyrule Castle

**The Fighters:** Mario vs. Link

**The Background:**

This is probably the hottest topic in mascot debate today (want proof, see the numerous rants about it), yet there was no definitive answer. Some prefer the now classic, simplistic style of SM64, others prefer the deep non-linear exploration of Z:TOoT. Now, Mario and Link both defend their honor and their games by battling it out on SSB. Mario won the toss, and chose to be first player. In exchange, Link chose to play on his home turf, Hyrule Castle. Each combatant is at computer skill level 9 and has the gaming standard three stock lives. So, without further ado...**Let the carnage begin!!**

Link quickly gets off a first attack with a jumping, upward sword thrust, putting Mario at 16 damage. Mario follows up with a fireball and a spinning-fist attack, **M16****L25**. The two combatants quickly exchange a few sword slashes and kicks, **M56****L47**. Mario picks up a fan that drops from the sky, but in doing so opens himself up for three quick slashes by Link, **M98****L65**. Link then does a spinning sword attack that sends Mario flying over the edge. Mario returns using a double jump, **M114**_**ND**_**L65**. With both combatants tightly packed under the green awning to the right of the castle, Link picks up and sends flying a red shell, doing some major damage to both players and almost sending Link into the great void, **M124****L109**_**ND**_. After recovering, a downward thrust by Link sends Mario flying off to the right for good. **M0**_**D1**_**L135**_**D0**_

Mario gets things going again quickly with a screw attack that almost nets him a kill. While Link is busy jumping back, Mario uses his taunt and grows to super size, **M0****L145**_**ND**_. Mario then proceeds to pick up a flower lying around the arena, and douses Link with it, proceeding to break his shield and do major damage, **M25****L185**. Link survives though, and with the aid of Mario's flower (which he steals) and a star wand, he does 60 unanswered damage, **M85****L185**. Mario is getting angry now, and a well placed jump kick sends Link flying with no hope of return. **M85**_**D1**_**L0**_**D1**_

When Link returns, two quick sword slashes put the hurt on Mario, **M129****L0**. A missed Pokéball thrown by Mario (Koffing) gives Link the opening to get in a few more quick hits, which Mario promptly answers, **M153****L51**. Mario picks up a crate, but before he can hurl it in Link's direction is slashed in the back with the elf's blade, giving Link the lead. **M0**_**D2**_**L70**_**D1**_

Out of the now broken crate comes a fire flower, which Link picks up, a heart container, which Mario gets before Link can, and a star which runs off without either combatant noticing. Mario gets off a few unanswered hits to put Link above 100 damage, **M0****L118**. Link quickly responds by using Mario's traditional item, the fire flower, against him, **M55****L131**. Mario breaks free, though, and a jump kick sends Link flying over the edge, only to jump back with a helicopter spin, **M69****L161**_**ND**_. Mario then picks up a fire flower to complement Link's, and both combatants walk up to the middle of the arena. Once in range, both fighters pull out their flowers and shoot. Link had a slightly quicker draw though, and his fire hits first, shooting Mario off the arena to the left. **M**_**D3**_**L161**_**D1**_

**This game's winner is: ****Link!!**

**What did you think of the match?**

1. Will Link always beat Mario?

2. Can Mario mount a comeback anytime soon?

3. Or will Pokémon beat them all?


	2. Match 002

**Match #2**

**The question:** Who's the stronger Mario brother, Mario or Luigi?

**The arena: **Peach's Castle

**The Fighters:** Mario vs. Luigi

**The background:**

Everyone loves the underdog. No one proves this saying more than the lovable green-suited 2nd player of the Mario gang. After being left out of a few recent games, his popularity is greater than ever. People say he is neglected, and deserves more praise. Yet there are still those that are faithful to the pudgier plumber, player numero uno. They say he is stronger, and not the coward that Luigi is. To those who complain of Luigi's neglect, they say he never deserved the attention he got! To see which sect is right, this fight has been set up. Who is the better brother? To find out... **Let the carnage begin!! **

Luigi, usually known as the faster brother, gets off 4 quick attacks to start the round. After a barrage of two screw attacks, a fireball, and an uppercut, Mario is feeling the hurt, **M38**** Lu0**. Mario comes back with a few large hits, but Luigi also gets in a punch or two, **M48****Lu38**. A short Maxim Tomato and kick over the edge later, the tides have turned, with Mario having a marked advantage, **M0****Lu55**_**ND**_. After exchanging a few hits, Mario gets a fan and does a mighty flying kick, only to be answered by three quick kicks from Luigi **M80****Lu109**. Soon after, however, a Maxim Tomato luckily drops right into Mario's lap, giving him a very strong advantage. Two kicks later, Luigi is sent over the edge and Mario is left unscathed. **M0**_**D0**_**Lu0**_**D1**_

The two brothers immediately get back into it, going toe to toe and exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks, **M34****Lu35**. The pair ends up on the moving platform below the arena, as a huge kick by Luigi sends Mario bouncing off the wall, and almost over the edge, **M77**_**ND**_**Lu35**. Mario jumps back however, and immediately grabs and throws Luigi over the quickly retracting platform. Luigi has no chance of getting back. **M77**_**D0**_**Lu0**_**D2**_

Luigi is down two lives, but he isn't giving up yet. As soon as he returns, he pummels Mario with a kick and an uppercut that sends him over the edge for good. **M0**_**D1**_**Lu0**_**D2**_

Mario comes down from his platform and immediately starts to kick Luigi around. Four exchanged kicks later, the score is pretty even, **M49****Lu39**. Mario then proceeds to jump in the air with a spinning fists attack, only to land on a recently activated bob-omb and be blown straight into the sky. **M0**_**D2**_**Lu58**_**D2**_

With each player down to his last life, it all comes down to this. Mario gets off two quick kicks, but Luigi answers with a kick, uppercut, and spinning fists that almost sends Mario falling over, **M50**_**ND**_**Lu75**. Hoping to finish the match, Mario picks up a booby trap and hurls it in Luigi's direction. Luigi doesn't seem to notice and steps on the booby trap, with Mario only inches away from the explosion. The booby trap explodes in a huge blast sending both brothers over the edge almost simultaneously. They both clear the map seemingly at the same time, but the judges rules that one brother was out of the play area first, and thereby the loser. Who was the unlucky brother...? **M74**_**D2**_**Lu0**_**D3**_

**This game's winner is: ****Mario!!**

* * *

**Post Match:**

The match seemingly is done, but Luigi is up, and making an appeal to the judges. He says that the match that just took place was a joke! He cites the two Maxim Tomatoes that Mario got early, and Mario's cheap throw from the retracting platform. Finally, he argues that since he only lost by a fraction of a second, the match should be declared null and a rematch held. The judges, after having a big argument, decided to send the Mario Brothers to the Mushroom Kingdom to do battle. The items would change, they warned, so there won't be an incident like this. You can head there now and see the carnage take place.

**What did you think of the match?**

1. Did you think a rematch should be held?

2. Will Luigi ever beat Mario and become number 1?

3. Did someone rig the match in favor of Mario?


	3. Match 003

**Match #3 **

**The question:** Who's the better Mario brother, Mario or Luigi? (Again)

**The arena: **The Mushroom Kingdom

**The Fighters:** Mario vs. Luigi

**The background:**

Due to a huge demand for a rematch, one was held to determine once and for all who the better brother is. To make things different this time, a few things were changed. First of all, the arena is now the_ other_ Mario arena. Secondly, only Mario related items were used (Hammer, bob-omb, shell, flower, star), and their occurrence rate was set to very high. This match would truly see which brother was better by testing their skill with Mario-related items. So, now that you know the background...**Let the carnage begin!!**

Luigi starts off quickly again with a quick fireball/kick/uppercut combo. **M32****L0**. Mario counters with a couple of uppercuts, a quick kick, and an item pill which reveals a bob-omb,**M45****Lu35**. Both brothers play defensively for a few seconds, blocking and rolling, when the bob-omb goes off right next to them both! Unlike the last match, though, this explosion benefits Luigi.**M0**_**D1**_**Lu65**_**NDD0**_

Mario comes back with a kick that almost sends Luigi down the pit, but the green clad brother manages to jump away,**M0****Lu75**_**ND**_.During this time, though, Mario picks up a fire flower, and proceeds to douse Luigi when he comes back,**M0****Lu231!**, after this Mario picks up a shell and throw it at Luigi, sending him flying away with no hope of return. Mario taunts...**M0**_**D1**_**Lu0**_**D1**_

When they come back, Mario and Luigi both pick up shells, throw, and connect simultaneously. Mario lands on the pulley platforms and jumps back just as it is falling;**M30**_**ND**_**Lu28**.Mario does a spinning fist attack, which sends Luigi towards the POW block, which hits Mario for 18, **M48****Lu38**. When Luigi lands, Mario does a quick kick and throws a shell to take Luigi's second life. Mario taunts...**M48**_**D1**_**Lu0**_**D2**_

When Luigi comes back, he lands right on the pulley platforms and begins to fall. He tries to jump away, but Mario is right in his path, blasting a fire flower that knocks him back onto the falling platform. Luigi tries to come back but he is in too deep. Mario taunts...**M48**_**D1**_**Lu0**_**D3**_

**This games winner is: ****Mario!!**

* * *

**Post-Match:**

Luigi walks up to the judges' table and begins to protest, but the judges just turn him away. Mario showed better use of the items, they say, and won fair and square. The decision is final, Mario wins.

**What did you think of the match?**

1. Are you outraged at the result?

2. Are you happy instead?

3. Was the rematch a stupid idea anyway?


	4. Match 004

**Match #4 **

**The question:** Who's the better all-purpose eating machine, Yoshi or Kirby?

**The arena: **Yoshi's Island (randomly chosen)

**The fighters: **Yoshi vs. Kirby

**The background:**

In a strange coincidence, it seems Nintendo has made two fully developed mascots that can simply eat anything it their path. On one side we have Yoshi, the green Dino. He can eat enemies and convert them into useful skills or eggs to throw, or he can eat berries to hatch item eggs. Then there's Kirby, who can eat and mimic any enemy he faces. In SSB, both characters have other similar moves, such as the butt stomp (Yoshi) and rock transformation (Kirby). To make sure that this is a test of suck-up skill, there will be no items allowed in this fight. This should be interesting...**Let the carnage begin!!**

The match starts out with both battlers exchanging quick kicks, **Y10****K18**.Yoshi then swallows Kirby and throws an exploding egg at him while he's trapped, followed by three jumping kicks to Kirby once he gets out,** Y18****K62**.Kirby comes back with two spin kicks and a slide kick while Yoshi gets off one huge headbutt,** Y51****K96**.Yoshi kicks Kirby again, but Kirby swallows Yoshi, spits him out, then swallows him again. Kirby now has Yoshi's tongue ability,** Y70****K116**. Yoshi, obviously mad at being swallowed, charges in with a quick flurry of attacks; jump kick, swallow, eat and spit, and a head-butt, which sends Kirby over the edge.**Y70**_**D0**_**K0**_**D1**_

Kirby comes back and gets Yoshi's ability again, then kicks him, while Yoshi returns with his own kick,** Y92****K16**.Kirby then hits Yoshi with a final cutter and another kick, while Yoshi sends back a kick, then spits Kirby away.**Y101****K50**.Yoshi again gets off a quick volley of damaging attacks, throwing an egg, a ground kick, and then a very damaging jumping flutter kick. Kirby answers this with three big kicks to Yoshi, the last one almost sending him over the edge, **Y141**_**ND**_**K131**. After an exchange of kicks, Yoshi throws an egg that sends Kirby out of the arena.**Y147**_**D0**_**K0**_**D2**_

As soon as Kirby returns, a spinning kick and a slide kick sends Yoshi flying.**Y0**_**D1**_**K0**_**D2**_

Yoshi returns as the combatants exchange a few small kicks. Yoshi swallows Kirby, but when he gets out, Kirby answer with a rock smash,** Y56ND****K19**.Kirby then manages to swallow Yoshi and kick him four times, while Yoshi manages to throw an egg at Kirby, **Y83****K34**. Kirby, wanting to finish Yoshi off, goes in with a spinning kick, a kick, and a jump kick, but Yoshi hangs on, and does some damage too, **Y123**_**ND**_**K73**. Yoshi then gets off a head-butt, which enrages Kirby further, and two kicks from the pink puff send the green Dino flying.**Y0**_**D2**_**K86**_**D2**_

Kirby thinks he's got it made now, so he taunts while Yoshi is coming back. The dinosaur takes advantage of this by doing a butt smash which promptly kills Kirby.**Y0**_**D2**_**K0**_**D3**_

**This games winner is: ****Yoshi!**

* * *

**What did you think of the match?**

1. Will a dinosaur always beat a puffball?

2. Or was Kirby limited by lack of abilities to steal?

3. Are you just mad that so far only one Mario character has lost?


	5. Match 005

**Match #5 **

**The question:** Which is more important in a fight, brains, or brawn?

**The arena: **Congo Jungle

**The fighters:** Ness vs. DK (Brains vs. Brawn)

**The background:**

Fans have wanted this fight for ages, but Donkey Kong isn't just fighting for the fans. Word is that DK wants to beat up Ness so he can show Mario "what to expect" in their 15 year reunion bout. DK has been studying hard for this fight, and he thinks he is at least as smart as Ness when it comes to fighting, especially since he got to choose the stage. To make sure that this is a true fight of brains vs. brawn, no items are allowed in this fight. Now, without further ado...**Let the carnage begin!!**

Ness threw a PK Fire but DK sidestepped him and threw him towards the right. DK later suffered two yo-yos from Ness, **N16****DK36**. Ness jumped towards DK and landed an aerial head butt, but jumped off the arena. Ness tried to PK Thunder himself back, but was too low. A quick death for brains, **N0**_**D1**_**DK48**_**D0**_

Back in the fighting spirit, Ness tackles DK a few times, but DK quickly answers back with some hand slaps, **N18****DK80**. Moving towards the rotating platforms, both fighters used low attacks. Ness appeared to have DK, **N59****DK120**, but when the Brain jumped in for an aerial hit towards the left, he managed to miss both DK and the ground, falling into the void. Ness couldn't Thunder himself back in time, **N0**_**D2**_**DK120**_**D0**_

When Ness was back in the fight, he landed a PK Fire and two head butts before DK responded with a hand slap to the ground. When Ness recovered, a stomp kick finally sent DK back home, **N9**_**D2**_**DK0**_**D1**_

Ness taunted after the killing blow, but didn't expect an air side kick from DK, **N23****DK0**. The two traded hits on the ground level, and DK almost ended the match a few times, **N68**_**ND**_**DK63**. The Main Monkey wanted to finish this match NOW. He became ruthless with his attacks, but only managed to connect with a low kick or two, **N102****DK79**. DK then tried a jumping hand attack, almost killing himself, but leaving Ness apparently unfazed, **N112****DK79**_**ND**_. Ness was waiting for DK when he jumped back, and landed two aerial hits and a yo-yo attack before taunting, **N112****DK115**. When DK came back down to the right of the arena, Ness sent him towards the boundary with a head butt, but DK spun back and hit Ness at the same time. Ness tried again, but DK returned again, without hitting Ness, **N125****DK151**_**ND**_. Ness used a stomp kick this time, but DK didn't fly very far. As a matter of fact, he was still on the ground. He walked over, picked up Ness, threw him into the wild blue yonder, and taunted afterwards, **N0**_**D3**_**DK166**_**D1**_

**This games winner is: ****Donkey Kong!**

* * *

**Post-Match:**

DK boasted to the fans that he was ready to beat Mario in their upcoming match. The big ape also claimed that he would beat the plumber without even losing one life. But will that happen? Find out in the next SSB grudge match.

* * *

**What did you think of this match?**

Was Ness just too weak for DK?

Can DK live up to his claim against Mario?

Should Captain Falcon have represented "The Brains" instead (yeah right)?


	6. Match 006

**Match #6 **

**The question:** Who will win the "Pauline Wars"?

**The arena: **Sector Z (randomly chosen)

**The fighters:** Mario vs. DK

**The background:**

As it turned out, Mario accepted Donkey Kong's, challenge (with DK claiming he'd beat Mario in two lives) after DK took out Ness (see the previous match for more details). However, now more than the war is at stake: Mario brought Pauline back in over 15 years, and DK brought Candy Kong for support. The winner would go out with both ladies, while the loser had to be Bowser & K. Rool's slave for a week. The item setup is normal, & both agreed to go to where ever they were taken. In this case, they got sent to Sector Z. Now without further ado...**LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!!**

In the middle of Star Fox, Mario landed a fireball and a drill kick, but DK countered with a few hand hits, **M19****DK31**. The two traded hits like crazy with Mario getting the last laugh--as well as DK's last coins--with his "Spare Change" uppercut, **M37****DK81**. After a stall period of ten seconds or so, Mario landed a slide, fireball, and high punch while DK landed two kicks, **M69****DK113**. Moving over to the right side, Mario threw a mine at DK. After DK got hit, DK threw Mario. While Mario was in the air, DK got shot by an Arwing and managed to live to tell the tale, **M79**_**ND**_**DK172**_**ND**_. When Mario recovered, he shot a fireball, which missed DK but hit Mario's mine. DK threw Mario twice and almost succeeded in taking a life, **M107**_**ND**_**DK172**. However, the powerful plumber was still in this with his fireball, slide, and high-punch. DK landed a stomp kick to stop him, but never expected his life-stealing drop kick, **M120**_**D0**_**DK0D1**.

Back on the left side, DK threw a red shell that came back. However, he managed to grab Mario, throw him away, & taunt like he didn't do anything, **M0**_**D1**_**DK10**_**D1**_.

When Mario came back to the arena, it turned into a jungle with the two hitting each other. Again Mario got the last say with his fireball & uppercut, **M36****DK70**. DK found a barrel behind him and tried to throw it at Mario, but Mario dodged it. When a bumper fell by DK, he threw it at Mario, and the bumper came right back to him, **M44****DK77**. Mario threw two more fireballs at DK before both kept on hitting the fallen bumper, **M51****DK87**. DK was coming at Mario, but didn't see the Meowth that came out of a Pokéball Mario threw. When DK got out of Meowth's Pay Day Assault, DK slapped Mario, **M63****DK105**. Mario then did a low sweep, a taunt, and a low sweep. DK came back in time and hit Mario with a spinning Kong and his low sweep, **M90****DK135**. A beam sword fell by Mario, though, so he picked it up. Mario used a sweep, however, to finish off DK. While taunting, an Arwing got to DK first before DK reached the boundary and started shooting, **M90**_**D1**_**DK0**_**D2**_.

DK is upset that he didn't beat Mario within two lives, so he starts quickly with an air kick. However, he didn't expect a fireball, an uppercut, and three sword stabs from him that fast, **M105****DK61**. DK found a Pokéball and threw it towards Mario. Unfortunately for the Main Monkey, it was only a Chansey, so Mario didn't suffer any damage at all--instead, Mario delivered it to DK via uppercut, **M105****DK73**. Two of the items from the eggs were a Pokéball and a bumper. DK sent the Pokéball to Mario and a Koffing caught him nicely, but Mario avoided the bumper and landed a sword stab, **M114****DK84**. Mario then was on fire, doing a fabulous air combo and finishing with two sweeps. Mario taunted for he killed DK-or did he? The Arwing got to DK again for added pain and pleasure, **M114**_**D1**_**DK0**_**D3**_

**This games winner is: ****Mario!**

* * *

**Post match**

A week following the match, we found out that Mario's date didn't go too well. Both girls dumped him when he took them to Anna Maria's Pizzeria. Since the girls wanted banana sundaes and _not_ pepperoni pizza, they threw their food at Mario and made him pay the bill.

Mario thought that his date was bad, but in truth, DK suffered worse than Mario. Out of all of the chores he had to do for Bowser Koopa and K. Rool, Donkey Kong's main task was to talk to Big Mouth Koopa for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours...in short, it was annoying like crazy!

While both combatants didn't like their prizes, the fight was one of the better ones here. Next time, Mario and Luigi will _temporarily_ team-up against Pikachu and Jigglypuff to see who the better mascots are. To find out what happens, tune in next week to Super Smash Bros., where it's always a smashing good time!

* * *

**What did you think of this match?** Did you think that DK should have won that fight? Will the "Pauline Wars" ever end? Do you think Princess Peach Toadstool and Dixie Kong would have been better prizes for the male fighters (I do)? Head here and cast your reaction.


End file.
